ZODIAC
by Uchiha Vnie-chan
Summary: THE ASTROLOGICAL MURDER. Tahu kah kamu apa itu zodiak? Rasi bintang. Astrologi. Ramalan. Tapi saat zodiak menjadi penyebab kematianmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? *Pecahkan teka-tekinya!* Read ‘n Review, please.


Tahu kah kamu apa itu zodiak?

Rasi bintang.

Astrologi.

Ilmu yang menghubungkan antara gerakan benda-benda tatasurya dengan nasib manusia.

Ramalan.

Dan bagaimana saat zodiac meramalkan masa depanmu?

Percayakah?

Tapi saat zodiak menjadi penyebab kematianmu,

apa yang akan kau lakukan?

-

-

-

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Zodiac © Uchiha Vnie Chan**

-

-

**The Astrological Murder**

-

-

Genre(s) : Mistery/Suspense

Rated : T//M

-

-

-Tema terinspirasi dari novel Zodiac karya Robert Graysmith-

-

-

**Prologue**

-

-

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Drap... drap... drap...

Langkah kaki berpacu dengan waktu.

Kesunyian yang mencekam membuat langkah kaki yang tengah berlari itu semakin menambah kecepatannya. Tak mau terkejar oleh langkah kaki yang lain, tak mau terkejar malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Drap... Drap... Drap... Drap...

Sosok gadis―yang tengah berlari, merapatkan jaket ungu yang membalut tubuh indahnya. Suhu udara yang mendingin tak wajar, membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Keringat dingin semakin membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya.

Hhhh... Hhhh.. Hhhh...

Nafasnya memburu. Dadanya terasa sesak. Sakit.

Tapi ia tak boleh menyerah. Ia harus tetap berlari. Jika ia mengalah, mati.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Langkah kaki yang mengikuti gadis itu terdengar semakin mendekat. Setiap langkah kaki itu membawa sang gadis lebih dekat kepada kematian.

"Akh!" Bruk!

Terpeleset. Hak tinggi sepatu yang dipakainya patah.

Berakhirlah sudah.

"Kau tak bisa lari lagi, sekarang..." suara dingin dari sosok yang kini berada tepat di hadapan sang gadis membuat air dari bola mata lavender gadis itu jatuh perlahan.

Srak... Srak... Srak...

Gadis itu mundur perlahan, masih mempertahankan hidupnya.

Sial. Punggungnya menabrak tembok. Tersudut.

Kini, gadis itu benar-benar melihat shinigami di dekatnya.

"Maaf manis, tapi aku rasa hidupmu cukup sampai di sini."

Gadis itu benar-benar kehilangan daya. Bahkan untuk berteriakpun ia tak mampu. Suaranya tercekat di kerongkongan. Hanya isak tangis tertahan yang terdengar.

"Punya permintaan terakhir sebelum aku mengirimmu ke akhirat?"

Gadis itu benar-benar pasrah. 'Kalaupun aku harus mati sekarang, maafkan aku teman-teman.'

"Hm... Apakah kau sedang berdo'a agar kau tak masuk neraka?" tawa melengking sosok itu semakin membuat sang gadis semakin merapatkan diri pada tembok di belakangnya.

Mata lavender sang gadis membulat.

Yang dilihat gadis itu hanya siluet menyilaukan dari sebuah benda logam yang memantulkan sinar lampu lalu sepersekiandetik kemudian, ia merasakan dadanya basah. Juga perutnya.

Sakit.

Ia melihat shinigami tersenyum keji padanya.

Di antara cahaya remang-remang ruangan itu, sang gadis meraba cairan yang membasahi tubuhnya―terutama bagian dada dan perut, lalu menatapnya nanar.

Merah kehitaman.

Darahnya.

Sosok tubuh gadis itu perlahan jatuh, seiring dengan detak jantungnya yang berhenti dan hembusan nafas terakhirnya.

Si pelaku menyeringai puas, lalu menjilat sisa darah yang menempel pada belati itu―alat pemutus nyawa sang gadis.

"Capricorn..."

**-**

**ZODIAC**

**-**

**-**

**ZODIAC**

**-**

"Inspector Kakashi. Ada kasus pembunuhan di University of Konoha. Korban adalah seorang mahasiswi fakultas psikologi."

Lelaki berseragam polisi Konoha menatap wanita―bawahannya yang menyampaikan laporan kasus.

"Oh ya, satu lagi, kasus pembunuhan juga terjadi di Hotel Ice, Konoha bagian selatan. Korban bernama Haku, kewarganegaraan Kiri, tewas pada pukul 01.00 waktu setempat. Tim forensik sudah belum melaporkan hasil penelitian mereka."

"Jadi, 2 kasus pembunuhan hanya dalam kurun waktu beberapa jam? Adakah kesamaan dalam kedua kasus pembunuhan ini? Motif, misalnya?"

"Tidak."

Kantor kepolisian Konoha nampak lenggang. Hanya ada beberapa anggota kepolisian di sana.

Dan salah satunya adalah Inspector Kakashi, juga asistennya : Shizune.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita segera ke TKP. Oh ya, beritahu 'mereka' bahwa telah terjadi kasus pembunuhan. Anak-anak itu pasti senang mendapat kasus baru, karena beberapa minggu ini mereka hanya menangani kasus-kasus kecil," Hatake Kakashi―sang inspector melangkah pergi menuju mobil dinas kepolisian yang terparkir di halaman.

**-**

**ZODIAC**

**-**

Konoha News.

Plang nama itu berukuran besar terpasang anggun di gerbang gedung pencakar langit di pusat kota Konoha yang hiruk-pikuk.

Setiap detik di Konoha adalah uang. Dan tak ada seorang pun yang sanggup meninggalkan waktu―yang berarti meninggalkan uang. Konoha adalah kota yang selalu hidup, tak pernah mati, bahkan saat sang mentari kembali ke peraduannya dan bulan mulai menggantikan tahtanya.

Begitupun dengan kantor Konoha News itu―kantor surat kabar terbesar di Konoha, bahkan di 5 negara Shinobi*. Mereka selalu mengejar, menggali, mencari berita agar Konoha News tetap terbit setiap hari. Dan itu adalah resiko menjadi seorang reporter.

"Nara Shikamaru di sini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Shika, ini aku, Shizune. Ada kasus pembunuhan di University of Konoha. Sebaiknya kau dan teman-temanmu segera datang. Ini santapan lezat untuk kalian."

Jawaban suara si penelepon membuat wajah malas pria bernama Shikamaru itu berubah sumringah.

"Baiklah. Tunggu kami. 20 menit lagi, kami sampai di lokasi."

Tut! Percakapan seluler itu terputus.

"Ada berita menarik, Shika?" sosok kepala berambut pirang melongokan kepalanya dari bilik ruang kerja di sebelah kiri ruang kerja Shikamaru.

"Hm. Ada kasus pembunuhan. Di University of Konoha. Kita diundang kepolisian Konoha untuk meliput berita itu."

Kening sosok kepala berambut pirang itu mengerut, "University of Konoha? Hey, kita bisa sekalian reunian di sana! Sasuke pasti senang mendengar kasus ini. Dia 'kan bisa sekalian mengenang masa lalu bersama..."

"Aku dengar itu, Naruto," tukas pria berambut emo yang muncul dari balik pintu ruangan direktur.

"Oh, ada Pak Direktur, rupanya. Selamat pagi, Sasuke-sama," sapa si rambut pirang dengan nada mengejek.

"Jadi bagaimana, Sasuke? Kita pergi ke lokasi sekarang?" Shikamaru mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

"Hn. Beritahu yang lain. Kita tidak boleh membuat pihak kepolisian menunggu."

Shikamaru mengangguk. Lalu mengeluarkan BlackBerry-nya, mengirim e-meil pada rekan-rekannya yang lain.

Lalu ketiga pemuda itu segera meninggalkan gedung Konoha News. Menuju kasus yang telah menanti mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah masuk ke dalam pembunuhan yang siap mengancam nyawa setiap orang yang masuk ke dalam lingkaran ekliptika penuh misteri itu.

**-**

**-**

**To Be Continued**

**-**

**-**

A/N : Fic ini tema dasarnya terinspirasi dari Novel Zodiac karya Robert Graysmith yang diadaptasi menjadi sebuah film. Novel tersebut diangkat dari kisah nyata yang di San Fransisco tahun 1968, tentang pembunuhan.

Tapi minna-san tidak akan menemukan kesamaan yang amat mirip antara fic ini dan novel tersebut.

Minna-san bisa menebak siapa korban pembunuhan itu? Jika minna-san jeli membaca fic ini, pasti tahu. Dan apa motifnya? Jika dikaitkan dengan kematian Haku, memiliki hubungan!

Dan untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya, akan ada teka-teki di akhir cerita yang bisa minna-san tebak. Dan untuk reviewer yang dapat menebak dengan benar dan tepat, akan saia tampilkan sebagai OC.^^

Semoga fic ini menjadi bacaan yang bermanfaat.

Saia tekankan, **saia tidak membuat lowongan OC.**

-

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Mind to review?

**-**

**ps: Review juga fic saia: "Ketika Musim Berubah"**

**-**

**Uchiha Vnie Chan™**


End file.
